Dappledclan
Prologue It all happened in one night... The clans gathered below the full moon within the moon dappled clearing. There was a clan of half-bloods, a clan of pure-bloods, a clan of rogue blood, and a clan of Kittypet blood. "We cannot stay like this for much longer." One spoke, making others nod in agreement. Murmurs swooped around the clearing like a hawk going in for a kill. The cats of the pure blooded clan would let off hostile glares to those of the other clans. They were the only ones of pure blood, and would cast out the half-bloods to the half blooded clan. The half blooded hated their former clanmates for what they had done. The Pure clan always had to be perfect in their point of view. "Most of my Pureclan warriors don't agree with such terms." The Pureclan leader admmited, bowing her head in shame. "We have to! Weither they like it or not! It's what Starclan demands! All of Petclan agrees with my words! You'll need to learn to control your warriors, Clearstar!" The Petclan leader growled back. Clearstar sighed, bringing her azure gaze up to the tom once more. "I know, my dear Bobstar." Gasps of shock came from the Pureclan cats, their very leader had fallen in love with a cat from another clan! Their leader with give birth to half bloods! "Clearstar! How could you?!" one warrior yowled in outrage of his leaders words. She then sighed, flicking her tail in an odd way "All Half-bloods I kept in Pureclan, you may now come forward..." Just like that, all the half-blooded warriors of Pureclan came forward, ti ended being almost half the clan. "Our blood has never been pure?!" The leader of Halfclan blinked in sympathy and gratitude to Clearstar, before looking back over to the leader of Rogueclan. "Do your warriors agree, Woodstar?" A nod came from the tom in front of the three leaders. "Very well, but what will we call this clan, the clan of four leaders..." Clearstar smiled, looking over at the Leader of Halfclan. "We are no longer pure blooded, we are a mix of all the four blooded clans. Our clan will be speckled and dappled with the blood from across the forest. We should name it Dappledclan." Chapter I "Purekit! Purekit wake up sweetie!" The she-kit woke up, groaning in annoyance.... Her eyes opened to a large den made of green and brown things...She pricked her ears up, as she didn't know where she was. Before poor Purekit could react, paws slammed into her side. With a small yelp. Everything went blurry for a moment, before her eyes focused on the blob in front of her. A brown tabby tom, she huffed. Purekit looked up at her mother, who was smiling in pure glee to the young she-kit. Her mothers pelt was...completely white. Was her pelt completely white too? She didn't exactly know... She looked down at her paws, they were grey, not white. The snowy she-kit shrugged it off, looking around the den. She didn't know where she was, but it was cozy and calming... She looked back up at her mother, was her name Purekit? "Roguekit! Get off your sister! Go play with Petkit and Halfkit!" Roguekit let out a whine, before going over to a corner in the nursery, the brambles behind her. She turned her head to find a tom standing there, smiling down at her. "I see Purekit has finally opened her eyes?" The tom purred to her in a loving manner, looking over as his mate. The Snowy she-cat she called her mother nodded. "That, she has. She'll be the only one of pure-bloods left in the clan. As well as the one to continue Pureclans legacy!" She lowered her voice so other queens couldn't hear. Purekit was confused, what was a Pureclan? Where was she again? "Of course, Pureclan will overthrow Dappledclan, and that's when Roguekit, Halfkit, and Petkit come in, to split them up. Back into Pureclan, Rogueclan, Halfclan, and Petclan." Purekit pricked her ears, what was a Dappleclan? Why did they want to split it up? What does splitting something up mean? The kit opened her jaws to speak "Wha spi... Up?" Her parents looked down at her, purring in amusement at her attempts to speak as they did. She then felt her stomach growl at her, demanding food supply like a hungry rogue. "Oh Purekit, come for milk little one!" Chapter II Purekit looked around the camp, it was the third time that day she had been in and out of the nursery, watching as Petkit bothered the four medicine cats, as well as gasping in awe of how many warriors and apprentices there were. Was there really enough prey to feed this many mouths?! There were four leaders too: Lulustar, Algiestar, Silentstar, and Loststar. Surprisingly, each leader had a reasoning behind their name, such as. Silentstar was mute, but only had a chance at becoming leader because he wouldn't have o do all the speaking. However, he could be asked for the approval of many things: making him the wisest of the four leaders. Then there was Algiestar, the only rogue leader that joined Dappleclan at this time. Speaking of so, this was a rather recent leader. It had to be explained to Purekit of the legacy of Dappledclan. Of why it has four leaders, deputies, and so on. It had been to represent that there were four clans that came together as one for Dappledclan, and now any cat, Rogue, former clan, kittypet alike were allowed to come and join. Lulustar was a kittypet, it can be told by her collar she wore. Then, there was Loststar. The only 'pure blooded' one as they chose to call it. His parents named him 'Lostkit' once they realized that he was pure blooded. After the lost legacy of Pureclan. It had to be explained to the small, snowy kit, more than once, that Loststar was named because of his selfish minded parents.